Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an active-energy-ray-curable composition, an active-energy-ray-curable ink, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming method, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming apparatus, and a cured material.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, active-energy-ray-curable inks have been supplied and used for offset printing, screen printing, and top coating agents. In recent years, an amount of the photopolymerizable inks used has increased because there are advantages that a process of drying the ink can be simplified to result in cost saving and an amount of a solvent volatilized can be reduced to attain environmental friendliness.
In recent years, there has increasingly been a demand to subject a cured material, which is obtained by ejecting an active-energy-ray-curable ink on a substrate and curing the active-energy-ray-curable ink, to molding process as post process. Therefore, there has been a demand to achieve rubfastness and high drawability of the cured material so as to be used in different forms.
However, when rubfastness becomes high, the cured material has fragility, reducing drawability. On the other hand, drawability becomes high, the cured material is deteriorated in hardness, reducing rubfastness. As described above, the rubfastness and the drawability are always in a trade-off relationship, and it is difficult to achieve both of the rubfastness and the drawability, which is problematic.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, there has been proposed an active-energy-ray-curable ink including a monofunctional monomer and a multifunctional monomer (see Japanese Patent Nos. 5265916 and 5474882).